parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggsladdin Part 6
Transcript *(Bert Playing One Man Band from "Marry Poppins") *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Okay, Abu. Go. *Mung Daal: Try this. Your taste buds will dance and sing. *(Squeaks the Squrriel Clip) *Mung Daal: Get your paws off that. *(Squeaks the Squrriel Clip) *Mung Daal: Why, you... Get away from here, you cursed, filthy ape! *Squeaks the Squrriel: Goodbye. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Nice going, Abu. Breakfast is served. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver. *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop): Sugar dates. Sugar dates and figs. Sugar dates and pistachios. *Thomas (Thomas and Friends): Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady. *(Nick Wilde Sales the Pawpsicle from "Zootopia"): Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em! *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): Oh, no. I don't think so. *(Bomb Clip from "The Angry Birds Movie") *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): Oh! Excuse me. *(Bomb Clip from "The Angry Birds Movie") *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): I'm really very sorry. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Wow. *Squeaks the Squrriel: : Hello? Hello? *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): Oh *(Cody Clip from "The Rescuers Down Under"): You must be hungry. *(Image of Winnie give Cody an apple.png): Here you go. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): You'd better be able to pay for that. *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): Pay? *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): No one steals from my cart. *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): Thief! *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): Please... If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultanIf you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): No! No, please! *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her. I've been looking all over for you. *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): What are you doing? ALADDIN: Just play along. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): You, uh, know this girl? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): She said she knew the sultan. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): She thinks the monkey is the sultan. *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): O wise Sultan, how may I serve you? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Tragic, isn't it? But no harm done. Now, come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor. *Winnie (The Boxtrolls): Oh, hello, Doctor. How are you? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): No, no, no. Not that one. Come on, Sultan. *Squeaks the Squirrel: Huh? *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): What? Come back here, you little thieves! *(Image of bloo go faster.png): With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? *Burger Beard: Save your breath, Iago. Faster. *(Image of bloo go faster.png): Yes, O mighty evil one. *Burger Beard: Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. Yes! Yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough. *(Image of bloo go faster.png): That's him? That's the clown we've been waitin' for? *Burger Beard: Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we? *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Swell. Gallery winnie give cody an apple.png bloo go faster.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts